


桃符日记

by 筱悦 (cindyvl)



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyvl/pseuds/%E7%AD%B1%E6%82%A6





	1. Chapter 1

**正元二年 正月十五日 洛阳 雪**

天气真冷呀。往年的冬天也有这么冷吗？

写这篇日记的时候，我把手呵了又呵——唉，什么时候我的字能像钟叔写的那样好看呢？

这几天家里面气氛有点不对，根本不像在过节。虽然我年纪小，可大人们眼中的忧虑我也是读得懂的！他们一定在谋划什么大事！

就拿今天的早饭来说吧，说好的团圆饭，父亲和叔父却又早早地离席了，炎哥也是！只留下我自己陪着母亲和叔母用完了豆粥。

饭后，母亲就打发我回房去了。临走时，我看到叔母握着母亲的双手，嘱咐她放宽心：“要相信子元……毌丘俭、文钦二人不足为惧。”

母亲嘴唇翕了翕，似乎想对叔母说点什么，最终却只是点了点头，表情依旧很沉重。

我也很想对母亲说，您要相信父亲呀。他的身边，还有叔父，还有钟叔呢。

不过前两天偶然听到有婢女嚼舌根，说在吴楚之地见到了巨大的彗星，纵贯天空。这似乎不是什么好的兆头……

早上豆粥喝得太多了，心情不好，就写到这里吧。

**正元二年 正月二十四日 洛阳 晴**

今天天气好了很多，虽然还是一如既往的冷。这个冬天什么时候才能过去啊。

不过我今天好开心好开心的！因为父亲特地来看我了！他把我带去他的书房，考较了我的功课，指点了我的书法，还把我抱上了膝头，带着我读了一段《论语》：

“子路问成人，子曰：‘若臧武仲之知、公绰之不欲、卞庄子之勇、冉求之艺，文之以礼乐，亦可以为成人矣。’曰：‘今之成人者何必然？见利思义，见危授命，久要不忘平生之言，亦可以为成人矣。’”

嗯，虽然是我已经很熟悉的段落，但是父亲教我读的自然是不一样的！

这时候有侍从通报：“中书侍郎钟士季来访！”

……钟叔父！您来的真不是时候！

“大将军……啊呀，桃符也在？”一身皂色官袍的钟叔父提着一个食盒进了屋。

我只好不情愿地从父亲的怀里滑了下来，向他见礼。

“好孩子！”钟叔父摸了摸我的头，把食盒递给我，“我刚刚从卫将军处过来，带了一盒好点心，桃符拿去吃！”

好吧，我知道这里又没有我的什么事情了。

父亲表情有些复杂地看了看钟叔父，又看了看我。

“桃符，去吧。”

我捧着食盒走出了书房，隐隐听到屋里两人的低语，声音完全不似和我讲话时的温柔。

“大将军，一切已准备就绪，会明日即可出发。”

“士季，此番东行，你与子上……”

“大将军不必担心。……会有一计，定可乱其军心……”

……

“桃符？你在做什么？”

二叔父不知道什么时候突然出现在了背后，看着我捧着的食盒若有所思。

然而他只是苦笑了一声，接着揉乱了我的头发，挥挥手走掉了。

这些大人真是莫名其妙……

不过这盒里的点心还是很好吃的，像是二叔母的手艺。不错不错。

**正元二年 三月初一 洛阳 阴**

天气阴沉沉的，家里的气氛也阴沉沉的。

几年前祖父去世的时候也是这样。不过那时候我年纪还小，还不是很明白什么是“死亡”。

祖父……记得那年我才不过三四岁，他就带我去了战场。寿春？好像是这个地方。当时炎哥也在，他还很开心地带我去看他射箭，把我吓得哇哇大哭。

记得我们打了胜仗之后，祖父高兴得很，抱着我转了好几圈。

可是没过多久祖父就倒下了。他的双手不再有温度，也不会睁开眼睛捋着胡须对我笑了。我也懵懵懂懂地穿上了丧服，和大人们一起在墓碑前哭泣。

今天，我第二次穿上了“斩衰”。这一次走的，是父亲。

我也断断续续地从母亲和二叔母的对话中拼凑出了外面发生的、作为小孩子的我不该知道的事情。

听说二叔父临危受命，离开洛阳去接手父亲带过的军队。

听说钟叔父和另一个叫傅嘏的伯伯正在前线为叔父奔走筹划。

听说钟叔父的长兄钟御史已经取得符节，赴扬州、豫州颁布赦令。

那两个反贼，一个已经伏诛，另一个跑去了东吴。不知怎的，我觉得这事情还没有完，心里好慌。

不知二叔父和钟叔父什么时候回来，我好想他们啊。

现在我要去陪伴母亲了，因为她的身边只有我了。

**正元二年 五月初五 洛阳 雨**

又到了一个节日，然而家里面完全没有过节的样子，我也没有过节的心情。粽子也不想吃，什么都不想做……

以前当我做老成状哀叹的时候，炎哥总会捏捏我的脸：“桃符呀，你这小小年纪怎地就像个老人似的叹气个不停！给哥哥笑一个！”

窗外的雨淅淅沥沥下个不停，好像老天也在哭泣着这糟心的日子怎么没个尽头。

现在距离父亲的葬礼已经过了月余，我的身子也好得差不多了。炎哥说我在葬礼结束后一头栽倒在地，还是钟叔把我抱回来的。

嗯，我好像隐隐听到了炎哥磨后槽牙的声音。

他好像很不喜欢钟叔，可是钟叔父明明是那么有才华又那么温和的人啊。

不过……据说钟叔父的口才是一等一的好，听说父亲生前赞他“王佐之才”，两人第一次见面的时候相谈甚欢，聊了好久好久。上一个有这称号的人是几十年前的大汉敬候荀令君哎！

也许炎哥在什么时候被伶牙俐齿的钟叔父狠狠教育过了也说不定。

想到这里我的心情有点沉重了。母亲今日对我讲，她把中馈交付给了二叔母，我们很快就要搬出去到别府居住了。

我有点舍不得这里。毕竟我在这里长大，而且……父亲去世后，钟叔父往我们府上跑得愈发勤快了，离开了想见到他就难了。

我是很想见到钟叔父的，因为每次他都会从叔父那里蹭到一些好东西送给我，比如新鲜的葡萄，二叔母做的点心，上好的松烟墨——当然他也不止会借花献佛，在我生日时他送了自己父亲钟太傅的字帖给我。偶尔他还会握着我的手教我写钟太傅发明的“楷书”，可是我始终写不成他那样好看。

还有还有哎……每次钟叔父来教我写字的时候，我总觉得有人在窗外悄悄地窥视着我们，然而那目光并没有恶意。

直到有一天我听到二叔母的惊呼：“子上！你在做什么！”接着我俩就看到了一脸尴尬的二叔父和一脸不可思议的叔母，四个人隔着窗子面面相觑。

最后还是母亲过来劝走了他们两位。钟叔全程面无表情，眼神隐隐透着一丝厌恶，又似乎是无奈。

我还是头一次见到他这个样子。

回忆到此结束。既然离别已成定局，我还是擦擦眼泪，早些收拾东西为好。

（未完待续）

——————————————————

第一次写同人，求呵护求轻拍（合掌）

桃符会慢慢长大的，文风也会变的。

我尽量有理有据地开脑洞……

以及，欢迎留言抓虫！


	2. Chapter 2

****本章待修，基本不影响主线*** **

房子的材料总算搞定了，半血状态渣了1000左右，等等再续

说好的BG线来了！避雷针预备必须（趴地）  
人物ooc有，脑洞的部分比较多，雷，慎！！

————————————————

正元二年 七月初七 洛阳 晴

在新家住了已有月余，我发现自己开始渐渐喜欢上了这个地方。

这里离旧府并不算太远，不过是稍显安静了些。花园似乎一直有人在打理，园子里种了桃树，还有菊花——等到秋天花开的时候，一定很漂亮！

我们搬离旧府的那一天阳光明媚，像今天一样是个好天气：据说是叔母特地挑的吉日。

送母亲上马车的时候，叔母的眼圈红了。

叔父没有来送我们，听叔母说陛下升了叔父做大将军，朝中的事情比以往更加忙碌了。

大将军……父亲生前也是大将军啊。我们司马家里出了两个大将军哎！说不定以后我也会成为大将军的，嘿嘿。

对啦对啦，其实今天是母亲的生辰呢，也是我最喜欢的大堂姐的生辰！

从前母亲就很喜欢大堂姐，说堂姐让她想起自己的小时候。她们两人的生日还是同一天，真的好巧好巧。

昨天晚上我就写好了两幅大字，用的是钟叔教我的“楷书”，准备送给母亲和姐姐作为寿礼。父亲还在的时候，偶尔会与母亲谈论诗文，想必母亲会喜欢我的字吧？

母亲喜欢的，堂姐也很喜欢：比如桃花，比如琵琶，还比如……我。嘿嘿嘿。

堂姐在家里的时候最喜欢抱着我逗我玩儿：“我们桃符呀是生在元月的最最聪明灵秀的娃娃，将来不知要便宜了哪家姑娘去！”

如今她出嫁也有两年多了……我没有见过堂姐夫，不知道他对姐姐好不好呢？

话说回来，早饭后我把大字呈给母亲看，她的眼神突然一时有些恍惚。‘

然而接着她就把我抱紧在怀里，低语道：“谢谢桃符，母亲很喜欢。”

仿佛那一丝恍惚只是我眼花了……不过我小小年纪怎会眼花呢？

好啦，母亲差人叫我到厅堂去，家里好像有客人来了，等等再把这篇日记续完吧。

……

我回来了！

今天好开心，因为叔父、叔母和好久不见的堂姐都到家里来了！

母亲见到叔母格外欣喜，见到堂姐的时候更是高兴得流下了眼泪，堂姐的眼里也似乎有晶莹闪烁。

见到气色尚好的母亲时，叔母难得的红了脸，说道：“今日本来彦孙要一起过来的，可是陛下突然下诏要他进宫去陪伴太后……”

母亲笑道：“元姬不必如此，子元才走不久，又不是整生日，不宜张扬……今日就当是平日家中小聚罢。”

和他们一起过来的还有杨家的琼芝姐姐，她还带来了一个年纪与我相仿的女孩子，是大将军司马贾公闾大人家的女儿，名唤阿荃。

从前偶尔听见叔父和钟叔的对话，提到贾大人时钟叔的语气总是变得有些凌厉；叔父倒是很喜欢向着贾大人说话，然后钟叔往往会冷哼一声，不再继续这个话题。

我没有见过贾大人，不过他的女儿真的很活泼可爱，见到我会笑着喊我“攸哥哥”。

哈哈，我也被人叫哥哥了呢。嘿嘿嘿嘿。

晚上，叔父叔母先行回了旧府，其他人被母亲留下一起用了一顿简单的晚饭。

席间，母亲对琼芝姐姐似乎格外关注，琼芝姐姐也总是会莫名的红脸。

堂姐在一旁对我咬耳朵：“桃符呀，你以后怕是要称呼琼芝为大嫂了呢！”

不过耳朵尖的我又听见了她的自言自语：“可安世那个性子，琼芝吃得消么……”

后面说了什么我就不记得了，因为阿荃被贾府派来的人接走了，堂姐和琼芝姐姐也先后告辞了。

阿荃见到贾家下人的时候似乎很害怕的样子。她的母亲很严厉吗？还是贾大人很严厉呢？

嗯……好像阿荃的母亲并没有和他们一起住在贾府。  
各家有各家的难事呀。

散席之后，母亲把我叫到跟前，将一块小巧的白玉佩放在了我的掌心。

“桃符，此玉为母亲昔日一故人所赠，愿此玉护佑我儿平安顺遂。”

现在玉佩就在我的手边；我看了又看，并不觉得它有什么特别之处。相反，这玉佩的雕工有些笨拙，勉勉强强能辨认出一对倒置的……羊角？羊角下面是……一张奇怪的人脸？

母亲的什么故人会送这么粗糙可怕的东西啊。

不过我还是把玉佩好生收了起来，因为这是母亲给我的礼物呀。

——————————

存疑之处：

1.杨艳出嫁的日子。依照《晋书》记载，司马昭当上晋王并且立了司马炎为太子之后才聘了杨艳做世子妃。而那时候两个人都年近30岁了，按照古人早婚&按照次子司马衷出生的年份（259年），此处理解有偏差。所以安排在正元-甘露年间出嫁比较合理。

2.联系到《晋书·列传第八》对司马师去世时“攸年十岁”的记载，这个“十岁”怕是按着虚岁的算法来的，实际年龄按着如今的算法该是八周岁。查了一下虚岁的算法有点头晕，于是桃符的生日应该在公元248年上半年……元月（联系到桃符这个小字）

3.阿荃的年龄也是个谜，我总不能所有的BG都写年下- -于是直接设置成和桃符同岁，但是生日小——这一声哥哥还是叫得的。

欢迎大家抓虫！上一更第一段就有虫，作者吓出一身冷汗


	3. 《桃符日记》（3）

**正元二年 十一月冬至日 洛阳** **雪**

一大清早，我就被外面吱吱喳喳的鸟鸣吵醒了。

不过今天是冬至，本就该早些起来的。只是昨晚做了个噩梦，睡得不算太好，被吵醒的时候心里感觉闷闷的。

梦里面的人看不清面目，只觉得他似乎经历了很惨烈的事情，身上都是伤口，血流了一地，身边还横七竖八地堆着一些兵器。

好可怕。才不要再回忆这个梦了。

因着冬至日的缘故，母亲带着我一起坐马车回了旧府贺冬并祭祖。出门的时候，母亲坚持要我穿上复衣，又给我披上了一件漂亮的羔裘。

我好喜欢这件新衣服，毛茸茸的让人爱不释手。

母亲见我喜欢的样子，摸了我的头笑道：“这是你叔子舅舅小时候喜欢穿的，现在桃符穿上正合身。今年天气冷，可莫要冻着了。”

于是我扬起了脸问母亲：“那桃符什么时候能见到叔子舅舅呢？”

母亲眉头微蹙：“子上前不久还想召他入仕，不过被他推辞了……如今天寒路滑，他住的地方又远，等春暖花开时母亲就带桃符去找他可好？”

“好！”我忙不迭地点头答应。

母亲的承诺从来都是算数的。想到这里，我盼望春天快点到来的心又雀跃了起来。

在马车上，母亲稳稳地把我抱在膝头，和我慢慢地讲了今天可能会见到的一些人。

母亲说，司马家是一个大家族，今天见到的会有很多是我从前并不熟悉的亲戚。

“有些人在你父亲的葬礼上应是见过的，可是你后来生了病，也不知你还记得多少。这次去旧府贺冬祭祖是大事，莫要叫错了人，桃符你且听母亲给你讲。”

祖父一辈兄弟八个，被人称作“司马八达”，祖父排行第二，如今只有三叔祖和八叔祖尚在世。祖父还在的时候就已经分家。到了父亲这一辈一共兄弟九人，父亲是嫡长子。

父亲的同母兄弟有二：一是现在做了大将军的叔父……不，准确讲应该是二叔父，另一个按照年纪排行我应该称他六叔父，父亲葬礼的时候他也在。据说祖母生六叔父的时候，祖父另有了其他宠爱的夫人，祖母郁结在心，外加生育时已年过四旬，所以六叔父自打生下来就身体不大好。

四叔父、五叔父、七叔父的生母是伏夫人，据说是文皇帝做主赐给祖父的美人；八叔父为张夫人所生，九叔父是柏夫人所生。后面几位叔父我却都是没有印象的。

据说这次还会见到我的两位姑姑。我记得大姑姑嫁入了荀家，不知道这次会不会把茂伯和茂仲两位表哥带来贺冬。

接着就说到了小姑姑。母亲笑着和我说：“月前安世才把琼芝迎进门，接着你小姑姑就许给了丰乐亭侯杜家，待她及笄便可出嫁了。看来家里又要有喜事了……”

听着母亲絮叨家里的人，我却想起了前几天在家学偶然听到的话。

“母亲。有人说我并非父亲和母亲所生……而是二叔父和二叔母的儿子。也就是说，我和炎哥是亲兄弟，不是堂兄弟……”

我有些犹豫地开了口，尽量小心斟酌着词句，却完全不敢看母亲的眼睛。

母亲沉默了片刻，叹息了一句：“桃符，你长大了，我也不瞒你了。你确不是我与你父亲亲生……子上和元姬才是你的亲生父母。其实我们都……”

这样说来我有两对父母哎，比起一般的小孩来岂非幸运很多？

我突然觉得不能再让母亲说下去了。于是我回身抱住她的脖子开始撒娇：“母亲，桃符知道了。桃符会像从前一样孝顺母亲，也会像敬重父母一样敬重二叔父和二叔母。”

母亲一愣，然后失笑，却把我抱得更紧了。

到了旧府时，炎哥和琼芝姐姐——我的大嫂出门相迎。

大约是新婚的缘故，琼芝姐姐的气色看起来非常好。互相见礼之后，我突然被炎哥一把抱了起来带进了屋。

“炎哥！放我下来，我自己会走！”

炎哥却没理会我的抗议：“桃符啊，这才几日不见，怎么感觉你又长胖了？再过几年哥哥就抱不动你了哎。”

我真是快被他气死了。“我是小孩子，还在长身体，而且今天天气冷，穿的衣服多……”

抱不动了就不要抱着了，来来去去的人都看着呢！

“你就嘴硬吧，胖了就是胖了，看这小脸都圆成什么样子了嘿。”

炎哥又捏了捏我的脸。痛！

到了正堂门口，他终于肯放我下来了，也收起了刚刚嬉皮笑脸的样子。他抚平衣衫上被我弄出的褶皱，整理了一下头冠，牵起我的手向前走去。

我从来没见过正堂里有这么多的人……母亲提到的人应该都在了吧？

我晕晕乎乎地按着母亲的指点向各位长辈见礼请安。接着二叔父主持开了祠堂祭祀祖父祖母，全家人又聚在一起用了饭。

席间，我却一直感觉像是被什么人盯上了一般，阴森森的好不舒服。

炎哥趁机对我咬耳朵：“桃符，坐你对面正一杯杯灌酒的那个是柏夫人的儿子。柏夫人你知道的吧？就是把我们祖母气得绝食的那个宠姬。现在祖父不在了，当家的是父亲，我们这个小叔叔啊可是不开心的很呢。相比之下伏夫人生的几个就很聪明，知道该跟着谁走。”炎哥的语气隐隐带着一丝骄傲。

我却有些倦了，不想再听他说话。早上起床时的恶感又涌了上来，不知为何我隐隐觉得那个梦也是在这样年节的场景里发生的……

直到晚上我们才回了府，然而府中却有客人等在正堂。

“钟叔！”我非常开心地冲了进去，堪堪刹住脚步向他行礼。

母亲看到钟叔父的时候有些惊讶。“士季，你怎么来了？等了有多久？”

她又喊了侍女过来倒茶。

钟叔又摸了摸我的脑袋，接着规矩地向母亲行了礼：“……会是来贺冬的，节礼已经吩咐下人安置好了。事先未曾通知府上，是会疏忽了。现今礼已送到，也当面道贺过，会就此告辞。”

“钟叔……”我有点舍不得他走，急得揪住了他的衣角。

母亲沉默了一阵，说：“桃符你先回房去。母亲有话对你钟叔父讲。”

“哦……好吧……”我不情不愿地挪了出去，却又悄悄地在门外听起了壁角。

“会今日回了钟府，才发现母亲的身子愈发差了。”钟叔的声音有些怅然。

母亲叹了一口气。“我都这么大年纪了，菖蒲她长我十余岁……她当年救下我们母女两个的时候，还没有你呐。”说到这里母亲忽然笑了，“我如今看着桃符，却总是想起你小时候，一样的好学、活泼……只是后来菖蒲对你也太过严厉了些，才养成了如今这么个性子。”

“……母亲是为我好。”

“是啊。毕竟你父亲走得早，稚叔又比你年长许多。老实说我非常佩服菖蒲的勇气。那年母亲本想着安排她借着蔡家的名义嫁得更好些，可她偏偏对钟太傅上了心，宁可委屈自己……”

“夫人。往事不必再提。会只忧心‘子欲养而亲不待’，偏偏现在子上接手先大将军的事务不久……”

“我明白了。钟府那边我会想办法看顾的。只是士季啊，你如今年纪也不小了，为何迟迟不成婚？可是有了心仪的姑娘？你娶一房妻子在家中照顾母亲不是更好？”

“兄长已有六子，钟家后代无忧。”

“多子多福。”

“会心中所想，夫人亦是明白。不过……烈日虽落，烛火依旧无法与之争辉。”

“罢了罢了……我也不劝你了。你托我的事，放心就是。”

我只听得糊里糊涂的。不过好像听到了什么不得了的事情……原来母亲和钟叔的母亲还有这样一段缘分呀。

可是钟叔到底为什么不肯结婚呢？

大人的思想真难捉摸。若我到了他这个年纪，估计已经有儿有女了吧。

今天的日记就到这里，希望晚上不要再做噩梦了……


	4. 《桃符日记》（4）

没放飞起来的上巳节……

————————————

正元三年 三月初三 洛阳 晴

仿佛只是一瞬，洛阳天气转暖，迎来了新一年的春天。又仿佛没过几日，满城的桃花开了又谢，转眼间已柳絮飘飞。

又一年的暮春啊。如此算来，父亲已经走了一年有余了。

我和母亲已经渐渐地习惯了父亲不在的日子。然而，就算在父亲从未生活过的新府，我也时时能感受到他给我们留下的痕迹。

自从父亲走后，母亲愈发喜欢翻旧字画，偶尔会翻出父亲从前写的东西来，叫上我一起观读。

我见过钟叔父的字，端正清秀，线条圆润有力，笔划转角处隐隐有些锋芒；我还见过二叔父的字，大气飘逸，神采飞扬。而父亲的字我最是熟悉不过了……每每抚摸着他的笔迹，我总会回想起自己往日在旧府书房扒在书桌旁，一边看他批阅公文，一边悄悄拿了笔墨来玩，最后总是弄了墨迹在自己脸上而不知。

换了新环境，年纪也长了，可小时候的事情我却一件都没有忘记啊。

说到年纪，我在元旦日那天度过了自己的十岁生辰。因着我年纪小又在守孝，元旦日又是各家忙碌的日子，母亲便没有专门操办酒席，而是亲自下厨做了糖糕给我吃。好开心！

嗯……回想起糖糕的味道，和二叔母做的的点心有一点点相似呢。不过母亲和二叔母本来就是表姊妹，说不定她们是从同一个师傅那里学来的手艺——总之都很棒啦。

只是后来，母亲给了我一卷《诗》，叫我好好读一读，特别要好好读读《小雅》。可这明明是我早早就会读的东西呀……

我把这本书放好后，却又瞥见了去年七月母亲给我的奇怪的玉佩。

如今我把玉佩悄悄地戴了起来，晚上居然没有再做噩梦了。不过我偶尔会梦到一个和我差不多大的男孩子，在梦里他要么蹲在桃树下捏着树枝一笔一划地练习写字，反反复复写的却是几个非常简单的字；要么就是大晚上的捧着一卷书埋头苦读；要么就是悄悄地扒在某个窗口，好像要偷看里面的什么人一样。

虽然我只看得到他的背影，却没来由地觉得这一定是我认识的人……

如今已经两三个月了，这些梦却没有要结束的迹象。可我舍不得那玉佩，又害怕自己再次做起噩梦来，所以就这样子吧。

其实生辰那天晚些时候，炎哥悄悄地翻墙进了府，在窗外轻轻地叫我，且是把我吓了一跳。

炎哥，你这个样子大嫂知道吗？二叔母知道吗？你好歹也是结了婚的人哎！就不能像个正常的大哥一样稳重一些么……茂伯茂仲两位表哥年纪比你小，性子也活泼，可谁也没有像你这样呀……

他居然还笑嘻嘻地隔着窗子给我递了个包袱，说是他和大嫂给我准备的生辰礼物。

“喏。琼芝的手艺。她估摸着你今年又要长高了，所以做了套新衣裳给你，春天的时候正好穿！等上巳节的时候，穿上新衣服，哥哥带你出去玩！”

我抱着包袱隔窗道了谢，他却上下打量了我一阵，扑哧一声笑了：

“奇怪啊，立冬的时候我怎么会觉得你胖了呢……原来胖的只是脸啊。哈哈哈哈。”

……就不能不说实话嘛！

如今已经到了三月三，炎哥果然登门请示母亲带我出去。

“……如今大伯走了一年有余，按古礼桃符还有十几个月才能出孝。可自文皇帝时起我朝便提倡薄葬，三年丧礼也随之简化。且今日是祓禊的日子，我作为长兄带他出去踏青并祛邪祈福，其实并不逾礼。”

母亲点头应允。于是我换上了大嫂做的新衣服，外面又套了一层麻衣，以示我还在孝中。

临走时，母亲有些犹豫地叫住了我：

“桃符……若此次见到你叔子舅舅，记得向他问好。并且转告他日后如有公车登门，莫要再推辞了。”

然而我并没有见到叔子舅舅。因为洛水边人真的太多了！

上巳节古来有之，时值暮春又是游山玩水的好时节，所以洛水旁车马遍地，热闹非常。我们到的时候，有的人家已经在岸边摆起了酒席，吃吃喝喝好不惬意。

在众多穿红戴绿的男男女女中间，我这身麻衣显得有些扎眼。炎哥却只是紧紧地牵住了我的手：

“桃符，牵好哥哥的手，要不在这里走丢了找不到家，可不许哭。”

呜呜呜，我真是怕了这人多的地方。

记得上个月母亲带我见到叔子舅舅的时候，他抱着我喜欢了好一阵。他并不是多话的人，而且明显看得出来他不喜欢凑各种热闹。

所以，估计今天他没来吧……

不过我见到了上次贺冬时没见到的六叔父。他年纪看起来不比炎哥大多少，而且的确如母亲说的一样……身子不算太好的样子。他穿着一件月白色的宽袍，眉目更肖似父亲，脸庞更瘦削一些。

“攸见过六叔父。”我按着母亲教导的样子规矩地向他行礼。

六叔父看看我，又看看炎哥，有些苍白的脸上露出了喜色。

“好孩子！走，小叔带你喝酒看花去……”

我正紧张的时候，炎哥却急着开了口：“六叔父。桃符年纪尚小，还喝不得酒。不如让安世带他四处走走。”

六叔父托了腮略有所思。炎哥趁他发呆的时候冲我眨了眨眼，示意我不要说话。

“……好吧，我去找找二哥。不过他好像在和钟士季谈‘公事’，这个时候去打扰似乎不太好？哎，管他呢！说走就走……”

六叔父三步并作两步地走掉了。炎哥却不知什么时候又牵住了我的手，带着我向人多热闹的地方走去。

我问炎哥：“大嫂今天也出来玩吗？”

炎哥沉默了一阵，忽然笑了：“为何提起琼芝？……嗯，她来了啊，和她的手帕交郭家小姐一起讲悄悄话呢。喏，你看那边不就是嘛。”

我顺着他手指的方向看去，只见一身蓝色衣裙的大嫂身边站着一位与她年纪相仿的女子。那女子身穿红衣，一手叉腰，另一手指挥着自家的仆妇做这做那，一副干练泼辣的样子，和一脸沉静贤淑的大嫂完全两种风格。

炎哥看到却皱了眉头：“今日上巳，郭媛韶却没追着贾长史跑，还真是少见啊……”

“贾大人？阿荃的父亲吗？”我忽然想起了去年大嫂带来做客的那个小女孩。

“阿荃又是谁……噢，李夫人的女儿啊。可惜了，她很快就要有一位继母了……那郭媛韶平时追贾公闾追得且是厉害，好在两家门户也算相配，估计这续弦的事情算是敲定了。”

我正思考着炎哥说的话，他却忽然捏了捏我的手，示意我前方来人。

我赶紧俯身向他们见礼。

“攸见过二叔父，见过钟……侍郎，见过……”

“……贾公闾，贾长史……”炎哥小声提醒我道。

“……见过贾长史。”

真是不能在别人背后讲闲话啊。这不，贾大人都走到我面前来了。

我还是头一次见到贾长史，于是悄悄挪到炎哥身边，偷偷打量了他一阵。

一身灰色便服的贾长史高高瘦瘦，看起来比二叔父年轻一些，脸色也更苍白，一双眼睛十分锐利，嘴角微微下垂。他的头发有一半已经发白了，在头顶紧紧束成一个发髻，虽是休沐日却还戴着官帽。

他冷不丁一眼扫了过来，我赶紧转头装无辜相望着二叔父。

二叔父见我看他，看了看贾长史，又看了看钟叔父。

而我才发现今天二叔父和钟叔父穿的都是一身蓝衣哎，和大嫂给我做的那身好像……一模一样？

我用询问的目光望向炎哥时，却发现炎哥紧紧盯着钟叔父身上的衣服，左手悄悄地攥起了拳头。

呃……该不会是大嫂做的衣服被二叔父拿去做人情了吧……也难怪炎哥会生气。

正胡思乱想的时候，贾长史开口道：“大将军。前往寿春一事，您放心便是。家中小女病重，请准许充先行告辞。”

他的声音冷冽刚硬，像是去年冬天洛阳城里敲也敲不碎的冰。

二叔父点头应允，接着对钟叔父道：“士季……我们换个地方说话。”接着又对炎哥说：“安世你带着桃符好好走一走，余事我们回府再谈。”

钟叔父对炎哥和我点了点头，跟着二叔父一起走掉了。

我还从来没见过他走得这么急……发髻都有点乱了哎。

于是接下来的一段时间炎哥都很沉默。我本来想和他说一说我那块奇怪的玉佩和奇怪的梦，却一直没有找到机会开口。

跨进家门的时候，炎哥突然叫住了我。

“桃符。”

“嗯？”

他却仿佛下定了什么决心一般，慢慢地开口，一字一句地说道：

“不论以后发生什么事情，你都要记得……我是你亲哥哥，我们一母所生，我不会骗你。我只会对你好。”

“哦。”会有什么事情嘛。

“真的记得了？”

“记得了记得了……”

闻得我这敷衍的两句，炎哥却上来抱了抱我，接着深深地望了我一眼，最后挥挥手走掉了。

为什么我的身边有这么多莫名其妙的大人啊，每个人说的话我都听得不是很明白。

真想快点长大呀。

不过今日和炎哥一起踏青还是很开心的！

今天晚上又会有什么样的梦呢……

————————————————

这一章拖了好久，写得有点吃力……

准备推进情节了，该上线的上线，于是多了几个人物

到底还是没写出来大家一起放飞的三月三（趴地不起）

大人们就不要带坏小孩子啦【捂脸

以及日常黑蠢昭智商1/1

欢迎抓虫！


	5. 《桃符日记》（5）

过渡章，安世的小伙伴咩咩上线

昭会撒狗粮。

——————————————

**甘露元年 六月初六日 洛阳 雨**

今天早上，我是被一阵轰隆隆的雷声吵醒的。

我悄悄地披衣起身，走到窗前看雨，只见外面的雨点如断了线的珠子一般噼里啪啦地落下来，织成一片白蒙蒙的帘幕。然而正当我看得入神时，天空中忽然炸开一道闪电，像利剑一样划过眼前，吓得我倒退两步跌坐在地。

好痛……呜呜呜。

闪电过后雷声接踵而至，像是给雨发号施令一般。我捂住耳朵缩在窗下，只觉自己身子在不断地发抖，眼泪不听使唤地掉落。

“桃符！桃符！……别怕，母亲在这里。”身后传来了匆匆的脚步声。

我闭着眼睛，感觉自己被母亲抱在了怀里，她一面用绢帕擦去我脸上的泪，一面轻轻拍着我的手臂以示安抚。

外面的雨声渐渐小了。我睁开眼睛，抬头看见母亲担心的脸。她的眼眶也微微有些发红，见我睁眼露出了一抹喜色。

接着她命人煮了安神汤，看着我喝下去，又要我好好睡一觉。

我已经十岁了，不算小孩子了，可还是会怕这怕那……

“攸不孝，让母亲担心了。”我捧着碗，有些羞赧地向母亲说道。

她却摇了摇头，接着伸手摸了摸我的头，温言道：“桃符乖，快睡吧。雨停了，我也在这里，你不必害怕。”

待我再次醒来的时候，已是午后。外面又下起了小雨，庭院里的草木笼罩在一团氤氲的水汽之中，朦朦胧胧煞是好看。

话说今年入夏之后，洛阳乃至全国的雨水似乎都特别足，缓解了春日的干燥。在过去的那个月里，邺城和上洛等地向陛下奏称天降甘露，是吉祥之兆。陛下龙心大悦，于是自六月初一起改年号为“甘露”。

我握笔写下“甘露”二字，望着渗进竹简的墨迹，思绪却飘回了两月之前。

那么今天就写得详细一些吧，反正这样的雨天什么都做不了，也不会有人来……

正如母亲在上巳节时所说的那样，没过多久朝廷果然派公车征召叔子舅舅入朝为官，而这一次他没有再推辞。

舅舅开始做官后，自然也把家搬到了洛阳，住在羊家外叔祖父的宅邸里，距离新府只隔了两条街。他和我们住得近了，母亲自然十分欣喜；然而听说陛下命舅舅做中书侍郎、掌起草诏命时，她的眉间隐隐有了一丝忧色。

于是四月壬子日*（四月初六日），母亲带我去羊府看望了许久未见的外叔祖母。我上一次见到她还是在去年父亲去世后不久，她在羊家两位堂舅的陪同下来旧府吊唁。人群散去后，我在泪眼朦胧中隐约看到她拥住了一身重孝的母亲，低声安抚着。

向来优雅端庄的母亲头一次失了冷静，在她的怀中失声痛哭。而外叔祖母也早已泪流满面；她抱着母亲的头，喃喃地说道：“徽瑜……我苦命的孩子……”

后来听说她回家之后也如我一般大病了一场，母亲心中甚为焦急，却又离不得我身边。直到叔子舅舅来了信，说他已送了舅母去羊府侍疾，母亲才放了心。

似是因为病过一场的缘故，比起去年来外叔祖母的头发又白了一些，但她的精神看起来不错。

见到我和母亲的时候，她不顾稚舒堂舅的劝阻，执意起身相迎。

母亲急忙松了我的手，迎上去扶住她坐下，又拉着我向她和稚舒舅舅行礼。

这不是我第一次见到稚舒舅舅。他与炎哥同年，两人是总角之交，一向亲密要好。记忆里的他和炎哥一样爱说爱笑，也一样喜欢逗着我玩，可是那天他好像不是特别开心，整个人蔫答答的，就连身上穿的锦袍也看起来没有印象里那么鲜亮了。

外叔祖母脸色有些古怪地对他说道：“琇儿，你先下去吧，莫让客人久等。”

稚舒舅舅的眼睛一下子就亮了，刚刚颓废的样子一扫而光。他匆匆地拱手道别，经过我的时候却悄悄地往我的衣袖里塞了什么东西，还调皮地向我挤了挤眼睛。

他转身离开的时候掠过一阵香气，我隐约觉得有些熟悉。

外叔祖母看着稚舒舅舅快步离开的背影，摇了摇头：“琇儿这样子，也不知道是像了谁……整日间宴饮交游，吃的穿的都要极尽奢华，时不时地还带朋友到家里来住，每次带回来的还都不一样。我前头训过他，他认错赌誓起来倒是诚恳，可回头来却还是我行我素。待我百年之后，这可如何是好？”

母亲安慰道：“叔母，稚舒年纪尚轻，正是好玩闹的时候。他小时可不就是这样活泼？况且他一向聪明，书读得好，想必心里自是有数……”

外叔祖母轻轻地笑了，然而随后她的声音里带了一丝无奈：“小时活泼是好事，可他已经行过了冠礼，不久之后便要娶妻……若是他有他叔子堂兄半分稳重，我也就不这么担心了。他父亲只纵着他，瑾儿在他郡为官，而泰雍他……唉。如今叔子搬回来了，多少也能约束着琇儿一些。”

听到外叔祖母提起叔子舅舅，母亲叹了一口气，慢慢地说道：“叔母。你可从叔子那里听说了前日陛下的圣旨？”

“是的，他对我说了。陛下’赐大将军衮冕之服，赤舄副焉‘。叔子对此事也有一些忧虑，想必你们姐弟俩担忧的是同一件事情吧。”外叔祖母的声音也严肃了起来。

母亲的声音里满是忧虑：“昨日桃符午睡，元姬匆匆地来看我，便和我絮叨了几句朝中的事情。说起陛下的旨意，她看起来颇为之欣喜，可我只觉心惊胆战。”

待得有些无聊的我本有些困了。可听见母亲提到我的名字，不由得竖起耳朵听了起来。

“……去年因着士季和先傅元侯的筹划，子上才得以顺利回到洛阳，掌了子元的大将军印。今年二月的时候，陛下宴请群臣，和众儒生讨论夏少康和汉高祖的优劣，言语间满是对少康的推崇，最终也是定论以少康为上。那夏少康可是……唉。陛下本就好学聪慧，如今年纪渐长，圣心愈发难测。……如今叔子时隔数年再次做官，一朝成为天子近臣，看陛下的态度可能还要升迁……”

母亲越说越入神，而后面的话我已经开始听不懂了。外叔祖母却留意到了在一旁发呆的我，于是她轻轻地碰了碰母亲的手，并对我使了个眼色。

不等母亲开口，我便向她们行礼：“外叔祖母，母亲，攸想去花园里走走，先行告退。”

出了门我便松开了攥着的右手，打开了刚刚稚舒舅舅塞给我的小小锦囊。

是炎哥的笔迹！

“桃符，告诉你一个好消息！差不多到冬至的时候你就要做叔叔啦，有没有很开心？本来想当面和你讲，可琼芝她害喜得有些厉害……等她身体好一些了，哥哥再来看你，带你骑马出城登高去！”

……炎哥，已经过了两个月了，你什么时候来教我骑马啊。

想起此事，我不由得有些沮丧。炎哥还从没失约过这么久……

我却记得母亲那天和外叔祖母说的话；因为它们很快就成了真。

叔子舅舅并没有在中书侍郎的位子上做太久：也就是两月不到的工夫，他就做上了给事中，真真正正的天子近臣。

母亲似乎更加担忧了。

所以陛下究竟是怎样的人呢？似乎他的年纪并不比我大多少啊，为什么母亲和叔子舅舅都这样的小心？

我年纪小，并没有机会一睹天颜。本来想趁着端午回旧府——嗯，二叔父的大将军府——的机会问问炎哥，可他居然没有出现在家宴上。

家宴当天，我左找右找，把所有和他相似的、不相似的脸都扫了一遍，就是没有看到那个熟悉的身影。

“桃符，坐到这里来！”二叔父看我有些落寞的样子，便拍拍身边的座位叫我去坐，又命侍者把我面前的案几一同搬过去。

我起身过去，却感受到身后有一道让人不舒服的目光，似乎和冬至那日的一样。

二叔父一边剥开一只粽子给我，一边低声说道：“在找炎儿吗？他陪着琼芝回杨家了，且得几日才能回来。”

我谢过二叔父，咬了一口粽子，只觉得自己想落泪——大概是糯米的香味混合着热气熏得眼睛疼吧。

散席之后，母亲要带我回去，二叔父却开了口：“大嫂，我看桃符今日有些倦了，不如就让他宿在大将军府。他从前的房间，我已命人去收拾了。”

母亲点了头。和她告别之后，二叔父牵了我的手，先是带我在府里走了一圈；月上柳梢时，却领着我直向客房走去。

我满肚子的疑问，抬头想问他这是为何，却见他拈了胡子，微笑着叫我不要说话。

而我很快见到了另一个许久未见的人。

客房里的人一身青色宽袍，端坐在案几前，正专心读着一卷帛书。那一日天气晴朗，客房的窗开着，烛光随着微风轻轻摇曳，给他略有些凌厉的眉眼染上了一层温馨的暖黄。

我抑制住激动的心情，规矩地向他行礼：“攸见过钟叔父。”

他听到我的声音，似乎有些惊讶：“桃符，你没有和徽……羊夫人一起回去？”

二叔父却代替我开了口：“桃符今日有些倦了，我已和大嫂说过，留他在府上住一晚，”接着，他的语气多了一丝温柔，“士季，桃符这孩子每次看见你都很开心，正巧你今天也宿在这里，所以我就把他带了过来。”

钟叔父闻得此言，收起了手上的绢帛，起身相迎。宽大的衣袖微微滑落，露出一截细瘦的手臂，上面似乎多了一道抓痕。

二叔父抬手制止他起来，接着自顾自地在钟叔父旁边坐下，把我抱在膝头。

我伸手去抓刚刚钟叔父看的绢帛，却被二叔父按住了手，我越拽，他按得越紧，恼得我鼓起了双腮。

钟叔父饶有兴味地看着我俩之间的互动，忽然开口道：“大将军，不过是几句诗文，给桃符看了又有何妨。”

二叔父讪讪地松了手。

“……‘干戈随风靡，武骑齐雁行’。”我打开绢帛，一字一句地读了出来。

听得这诗，二叔父的脸色突然就变了。

“士季，这不像是你的诗作。难道是……”

钟叔父挑眉道：“大将军猜得不错。会如今做着黄门侍郎，侍奉天子笔墨，这诗正是陛下所作。”

“字是你写的，是不是？”二叔父伸手从我手里拿走了绢帛，仔细端详着。

“正是。陛下好诗文，擅字画，见了会的字迹自是喜欢。”钟叔父的声音里有一丝骄傲。

二叔父却沉默了一阵才开口：“……你从前便说他‘才同陈思，武类太祖’，这两年看来，此言不虚。”

“陛下龙章凤姿，会不敢妄议。”

“……那一日陛下幸太学，士季你也在的。他……可又说了什么？”

“无他，只是和博士们谈了《易》《尚书》和《礼记》。对‘有鲧在下曰虞舜’的探讨真是让人印象深刻……郑司空的学问大将军也是知道的，他的书教得极好。”钟叔父的眼神有一丝恍惚，“会在陛下这个年纪……”

“你在他这个年纪早已经入了太学，问四方奇文异训了，可是比他刻苦许多。”

钟叔父笑了。他坐直身子，目光炯炯地望着二叔父：“那是当然。会比不得大将军，只有以夜续昼，勤恳读书，精练策数，方能报得母恩。”

二叔父干笑一声，转移了话题：“士季，为什么要一直叫我大将军。你我相识多年，早年便以字互称，怎的到了如今却……”

“只有如此，方可提醒你我彼此之间的差距。”

“……难不成私下里也要我叫你钟侍郎？”

“大将军尽可随意。称官职可以，称字可以，连名带姓称呼会也无妨。”

“……”

虽然他们的对话很亲密温馨，可我真的听得有些困了，不知不觉就在二叔父怀里垂下了眼皮。朦胧间，似乎是二叔父亲自把我抱回了房，给我盖好被子，捋了捋我有些乱了的头发。

那一夜我睡得极好。

……于是回忆就到这里。写了这么多，外面的雨好像也停了。

“笃、笃”好像有人敲窗？

我看一下去，如果有其他的事等等再记下来好了。

（未完待续）

————————

一不留神又写到了这个点儿……各种人际关系和称呼看得我这个历史盲有点眼花【望天】

叔子做官的具体年份不可考，暂时让他早点上线吧。

查了辛宪英两个儿子的资料，突然觉得这家子很有戏。可惜羊瑾没有字的记载（出土的西晋羊瑾碑上面也没有。。。），只好让他活在母亲的台词里了。

啊~好想让桃符快点长大呀。但是长大了之后会会就得下线了x

最近要快点把书读透，继续完善我的脑洞。


	6. 《桃符日记》（6）-Deepriver

《桃符日记》（6）-Deepriver

body{background-color:#b6d1c4;}

body{background-repeat:repeat;}

body{background-attachment:fixed;}

#  [Deepriver](http://deepriver.lofter.com/)

  
Of all the gin joints, in all the towns, in all the world, she walks into mine.  


  
[归档](http://deepriver.lofter.com/view)╳  
[RSS](http://deepriver.lofter.com/rss)╳  
搜索  


  
[2016-07-30](http://deepriver.lofter.com/post/1f0f4987_111053d0)

##  [《桃符日记》（6）](http://deepriver.lofter.com/post/1f0f4987_111053d0)

重阳节，大家一起赏菊花吃菊花啦

欢迎满小妹和荀大外甥上线~

然后，给稚舒点根蜡【。

雷……慎……

——————————

甘露元年 九月初九日 洛阳 晴转多云

洛阳的秋天来得似乎比去年早了一些，也更冷了一些。今日早起时，我只觉得脚底一片冰凉；用早膳的时候厅堂里虽然挡了屏风，可我依然感到脖子后面凉飕飕的，不由得以袖掩面，悄悄地打了几个喷嚏。

母亲见我这样便放了筷子，吩咐低头静立在一旁的侍女给我拿了水盆和手巾擦脸，又取来一件厚披风给我披上，接着温言问道：“桃符，可是觉得哪里不适？”

我连连摇头。“回母亲，攸没有觉得不适。许是天气冷了，没有及时吩咐下人为我加衣，让母亲担心了。”

母亲沉默了一阵，一脸不相信的样子。可她最后只是叹了一口气，帮我把披风系好，整了整衣襟，抚了我的脸颊说道：“那就好。今日重阳去大都督府赏菊想必人多口杂，你二叔父忙，炎儿要陪着琼芝，母亲也要帮着你二叔母打点宾客……所以你一定要跟紧了稚舒，一旦觉得不适或者觉得哪里不对立刻差人禀报，我带你回来。你可记住了？”

我重重地点了点头。一想到今天的安排，我的心里欢喜得仿佛有一匹小马在跳跃，只想扬蹄围着洛阳城跑上好几圈。

可是我还不会骑马……不过我已经有了一匹属于自己的小马啦！记得六月初六那天午后，我听得笃笃敲窗的声音便去推开了窗，却看到身披蓑衣、头戴斗笠的稚舒舅舅冲我露了牙齿笑。原来他受炎哥之托给我送来了一份礼物——一匹来自凉州的、通体雪白的小马！

他握着我的手腕去摸马儿那光滑的长鬃，马儿踏了踏前蹄，似是有些不安。我抬头望着他，他又冲我笑了笑，投来一个鼓励的眼神。见得小马与我渐渐亲近了起来，他便把我抱了上去，然而刚想牵马出门就被母亲派来的人拦住了。

……然后我们两个垂着头站在正堂里，听着母亲训斥。她的声音还是一如既往地温和，只是那话语好生严厉，我不敢再回想了，呜呜呜。

临别的时候，稚舒舅舅却笑嘻嘻地对我说道：“……刚刚的情形实在有趣，让我想起从前和安世一起调皮，结果被元姬表姐，咳咳，大将军夫人抓到，低头挨训的日子……今日连累了桃符挨骂，舅舅给你赔礼啦。”说着，他装模作样地俯身，向我作揖。

见他如此，我连连摇手：“是攸自己任性要上马的，舅舅没有错。”

然而我却禁不住想象起了他和炎哥两个人调皮玩闹，又被二叔母训斥的情景。

有同龄的玩伴，真是件幸福的事情呀。像我就没有。

其实我应该也有的，只是……

母亲告诉我说，在我出生之后四年，二叔母又连着生了两个弟弟，大的一个名为兆，小我两岁；小的一个名为定国，小我三岁。可我居然对他们两个都没有什么印象。于是母亲又对我讲，在父亲去世的前一年，定国就不幸夭折了，把二叔母伤心得不行；因得我年纪还小，就没有跟我说。

至于兆儿，他的身体一向不算特别好，二叔母把他护得很紧，不轻易叫他出来见人。而我隐约想起从前炎哥也提起过这个弟弟，说他少而聪慧，有夙成之质。炎哥还不无遗憾地说，如果兆儿身体好一些，一定会和我玩得来。

不知道今天会不会见到他呢？

然而我更想快点见到炎哥，好当面感谢他的礼物，顺便问一问他最近发生了什么事情，怎么失约了这么久。

今天的天气特别好，天空碧蓝碧蓝的，万里无云，只是真的有些冷。到达之后，我紧了紧身上裹着的披风，跟着母亲下了马车。

大将军府已是门庭若市。话说前不久陛下下了旨，给二叔父加了大都督的名号，予他奏事不名的权力，并假黄钺；过了三日，他又下旨命时任太尉的三叔祖为太傅。母亲告诉我说，自大魏建国以来，做过太傅的只有两个人：钟叔父的父亲、先定陵成侯钟元常，和我的祖父。我却是想着，如今司马家又出了一位太傅，二叔父又做着大都督手握兵权，可见陛下对司马家的倚重；然而那两次偷听了大人们的谈话后，我悄悄地翻书查了夏少康的故事，又细细揣摩了陛下写的诗，以及钟叔父评价的“才同陈思，武类太祖”……联系如今的旨意，我总觉得这种倚重并不一定会让陛下开心。

于是我忽然就懂得了母亲面上时而浮现的忧色。然而今日重阳，并不适合想这些事情；我想努力地开心起来，也希望母亲能开心起来——而这个愿望在我们见到二叔母之后就实现了。

我们到的时候，二叔母正倚在榻上和一位年轻的女子说着话；见母亲牵了我进门，两人忙不迭地起身相迎。那女子一身杏黄色衣裙，身材比寻常女子高大许多，俊秀的面容带着一丝英气；见到我的时候她却微微红了脸，转头向二叔母投去了询问的眼神。

母亲笑着和她们寒暄了几句，转而对我说道：“桃符，来见过你六叔母。”

我规矩地向她行礼。六叔母的脸却更红了：“攸儿第一次见到我，我却没什么好的见面礼给他，有的只是这一身舞枪弄棒的本领，还有袖里的几枚金锞子……”

母亲和二叔母只看了她笑。她似是又想到了些什么，有些丧气地垂了头：“如今只有一块澄泥砚拿得出手，却是我好不容易从长兄那里磨了过来，准备送给子良的……”

提到六叔父的时候，她的语气突然难过了起来，屋内一时陷入了沉默。接着，母亲强行转了话题，对着二叔母说道：“元姬，你此次有孕乃是喜事，嫂嫂还没有向你道贺过。只是如今你年岁也不小了，这一胎须得好生伺候着，不可大意，今日更是不可过度劳累。”

二叔母一手抚上自己的小腹，另一手轻轻地覆上母亲的手。“大嫂不必担心。今天这场面我还撑得住，况且有你和阿玖来帮忙，我自是松了一口气。”

母亲笑了笑。“那就好。我今日托了稚舒帮忙带着桃符，现在他也该到了，元姬和阿玖稍等我一阵。”

母亲把我带到前院，在花园的西南角落里找到了正对着一盆墨菊发呆的稚舒舅舅。她把我的手交到他的手里，殷殷嘱咐了几句便离开了。

稚舒舅舅拉着我的手在花园里转了一圈，一路上和很多我不认识的大人笑着寒暄行礼。我又一次见到了三月时见过的贾长史；稚舒舅舅向他见礼时，他的身边站了一位隐约看着面善的年轻官员，稚舒舅舅称他为“荀参军”。

离开的时候，我隐约听到他们的对话：

“公闾。恭喜恭喜。”

“何喜之有？”

“你将娶新妇，还是郭家的女儿，怎算不得喜？只是寿春一行……”

“大都督已有嘱托，公曾无需担忧。最晚明年三月，就会有结果了，你且看好。”

随着我们逐渐走远，他们的声音也渐渐变低了。路过某处的时候，稚舒舅舅忽然用力地抽了抽鼻子；握着的手骤然攥紧，痛得我抬起了头，泪汪汪地望着他。他沉默了一阵终于回过了神，接着放开了手，蹲下身来对我说道：“桃符，舅舅忽然想起有要紧的事不得不去办，你在刚刚那盆墨菊那儿等我回来，不要乱跑，好不好？”

不等我回答，他便三步并作两步地走掉了，翻飞的衣袖差一点掀翻了一旁架子上的一盆白菊。

哎……我要是听了他的话，才是真没有意思呢。这府里我熟悉得很，不如现在去找找母亲？

然而，因得今日开赏菊会的缘故，府里的人真的好多，我走着走着便有些不认识路了。

忽然有些后悔没有问母亲讨两个侍从跟着我……

我强忍住心中的恐惧，悄悄地向印象中后院的方向走去。路过某间厢房的时候，我忽然听见了一个熟悉的声音低语着“钟侍郎”。

听得这一句“钟侍郎”，我便悄悄地蹭到了窗边，弯下身子扒着窗户偷偷看屋内的情形。只见本该在前院与客人们谈笑风生的二叔父正在这里躲懒，手里端了一碟菊花糕。在他对面坐着的居然是一身绛色衣衫的钟叔父。两人中间的桌案上放了一壶酒，而二叔父正捏起一块糕点向对面递了去。

在我的印象里，钟叔父极少穿这种鲜艳的颜色，今日这绛色将他的面容衬得格外白皙好看。而此时他正低了头皱着眉，似是在思索什么，并没注意到菊花糕已经到了嘴边；于是二叔父的手就一直那样探着，也完全没有要收回去的意思。

我换了一个比较舒服的姿势躲着，继续悄悄地向屋内望去，竖起耳朵听他们两个讲话。

二叔父又叫了一声“士季”，钟叔父才猛地从沉思中回过神。他张口欲应，却不想被对面的人伸手塞了一嘴的菊花糕。二叔父见他艰难地吞咽下糕点，笑了笑拿起酒壶，亲手斟了一杯递给他。

钟叔父双手接过，一饮而尽。他放下酒杯，拱手向二叔父道谢：“谢大都督赐酒。”

二叔父放下手里的碟子，拍了拍手上糕点的残屑，笑眯眯地说道：“士季，私下里你我不必这样客气，像从前那样称我子上便可。”

钟叔父并没有理会他的抗议。“大都督说笑了。话说今日重阳，适宜登高、赏菊、吃菊花糕，并插茱萸，饮菊花酒，此俗古已有之。见得此情此景，会不免思念起一些故人。”

二叔父一愣，接着哈哈大笑：“士季可是想起了从前文皇帝……”

钟叔父面无表情，悠悠地念诵着：“‘岁往月来，忽复九月九日。九为阳数，而日月并应，俗嘉其名，以为宜于长久，故以享宴高会。……故屈平悲冉冉之将老，思飧秋菊之落英。辅体延年，莫斯之贵。谨奉一束，以助彭祖之术。’文皇帝的文字，家父甚是喜欢。会小的时候，每年重阳他都要把这书信拿出来显摆一番，我们兄弟几个早已能够倒背如流。”接着他又低了声音说道，“虽然我们父子并没能一起度过很多个重阳……”

二叔父见他如此，便又斟了一杯酒递了过去，同时也给自己斟了一杯，啜饮了一口，叹道：“文皇帝……家父亦是十分欣赏、敬爱。不，用这两个词形容似乎有些轻了。文皇帝如此人物，只可惜天不假年……我没想到的是，明皇帝居然也走得那么早，那么急……以致后继无人。”

钟叔父蹙了眉头，沉默了一阵。他忽地改了称呼：“子上。”

“嗯？”二叔父看起来很高兴。

“贾长史去寿春一事……已经确定了？真的要动诸葛诞？你不要再考虑考虑？”

二叔父放下酒杯，伸了个懒腰。“士季，这件事情你就不要管了，我自有盘算。说起来寿春这个地方，”他冷笑了一声，“似乎很容易就会出事呢。”

“子上，”钟叔父忽然坐直了身体，目光炯炯地望着对面的人，“若是一定要动兵，带上陛下一起吧，也算师出有名……”

“嗯，嗯。带上陛下，然后你这位颇受欣赏器重的黄门侍郎就可以一起跟着去了，对不对？”二叔父忽然就笑了，“士季。你真的……操心太过了。再吃一块菊花糕吧，今日佳节，不宜多谈这些让人头痛的事情。”他又低了声音道：“况且……你我二人这样对坐而谈的机会并不多啊。”

钟叔父摇了摇头，伸手去拿菊花糕，却不想正巧覆上了二叔父搭在碟子边没收回去的手。他似是一惊，手还没来得及收回去，便被对面的人握了个正着，十指相扣。

我刚想继续窥视下去，忽然觉得身体一轻，被人拦腰抱住捂住了嘴。我挣扎着转过头去，却看见了炎哥异常严肃的脸，似乎还透着一丝怒气。

他见我转头盯着他，便收起怒气放缓了脸色，却没减轻手上的力气。

“桃符，非礼勿视。”

啥……？

他就这样半拖着半抱着的把我带离了厢房。一路上，我有满肚子的话想要问他，却怕了他的脸色没敢说话。

他把我送到母亲那里的时候，我鼓起勇气叫住了他：“炎哥……”

“嗯？”

“……谢谢你送我的马，我很喜欢。”

他的脚步顿了顿，却没有回头。

“你我兄弟，不必客气。”

我只觉得，在这秋日的阳光下，炎哥的身形有着说不出的萧索。我感觉他有什么地方变了，却又有些说不上来。

回府之后，母亲细细地问了我今天府内的情形。当她听闻稚舒舅舅把我丢下，自己跑掉了的时候，她气得脸色都变了。

“这个稚舒！怎么可以这样！我要给你叔子舅舅去信，让你外叔祖母好好拘着他！

“桃符，你若有个三长两短……母亲会受不了的……”

她抱着我哭了起来，语无伦次，还念起了父亲。

“……子元！子元！你为什么，走得那么早……为什么……”

我不知道要怎么劝她，只好安静地待在她的怀里。她渐渐地哭得有些累了，垂下头来松开了怀抱；我便吩咐了侍女取脸盆和手巾来服侍她洗漱，又扶了她回房先行休息。

现在已经是子时了……我还从来没有这么晚睡过。

今天出门，我也有些累了，就写到这里吧。

……希望下一次见到炎哥时，他不会像今天这样生气了。我还要好好地问他，什么时候再来带我出去玩，教我骑马呀。

（未完待续）

————————

这过渡章算是写不完了……然后越写越长，扶额。

给司马干的妻子满氏起了个名字叫“玖”。

史书上说满宠及其男性后代都“身长八尺”，想必女孩子也……于是脑补了一下高个子的满小妹和病弱公子（？）司马子良这对cp的相处情形，啧啧啧啧。

然而最后司马家和满家友尽了（冷漠.jpg），后面会写。

感谢看到这里的大家（比心）

  
[全文链接](http://deepriver.lofter.com/post/1f0f4987_111053d0)/  
[评论（5）](http://deepriver.lofter.com/post/1f0f4987_111053d0)  
/  


评论(5)

  
[](http://deepriver.lofter.com/post/1f0f4987_111053cf)

[](http://deepriver.lofter.com/post/1f0f4987_111053d2)

回到顶部  


  
©[Deepriver](http://deepriver.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


$(function(){  
$(".schbtn").click(function(){  
$(".sch").slideToggle();  
$(".sch input").focus();  
return false;  
});  
$('.sch input').blur(function(event){  
event.stopPropagation();  
$(".sch").slideUp();  
return false;  
});  
$(window).scroll(function() {  
if($(window).scrollTop() >= $(window).height()) {  
$('#gtotop').css('visibility', 'visible');  
} else {  
$('#gtotop').css('visibility', 'hidden');  
}  
});  
})

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});  
window.pagewidget=true;

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':true,'CcType':1,ContextValue:'&copy&nbspDeepriver'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'http://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


	7. 桃符日记（7）

赶在七夕之前发点糖……暑假结束前最后的狂欢QAQ

如果这个8月份我还没被 三次元的事情压死， 就想办法再更一次

————————————

**甘露元年 十一月望日 洛阳 晴转雪**

自打进了十一月以来，洛阳的天气越来越冷，天空时阴时晴，然而一直没有雨雪。今天又是一个晴天；于是我同往常一样，一用过早膳就换了轻巧暖和的裘衣皮靴，禀明母亲后便牵着小白马出了门，去城里练习骑马。

说到我学骑马的事情，真是……一波三折。

从重阳节到现在的两个月间，我依然没有见到炎哥；而稚舒舅舅似乎真的被外叔祖母给拘在了羊府，也一直没有上门来，让我很是失望。直到上个月的朔日，六叔母来府上向母亲请教书法，两人在书房里临了一整个午后的“飞白书”。大家一同用晚膳的时候，母亲似是无意般提起来我六月时得了一匹凉州的小白马，且一直想学骑马一事，只听得六叔母一脸羡慕又一脸兴奋。没等母亲开口，她便主动提出要教我马术。

“上一次没给攸儿像样的见面礼，一直觉得过意不去。打今日起，攸儿学骑马的事情就包在我身上好啦！大嫂放心，我在他这个年纪早就会骑着马到处跑了！这骑马的本事还是父亲教我的……”她又低声补了一句，语气里满是崇敬和怀念，“父亲生前最喜欢的，就是凉州的白马。”

于是接下来的日子里，六叔母几乎每天都上门来教我骑马。在我学骑马的第一日，她的装扮让我惊奇不已：她骑在一匹褐色的马上，换了一身短小窄袖的衣裳，拆开了平日梳的高高的发髻，将一头青丝编成长辫盘在头顶，一脸神采飞扬。见我牵了小白马出来，她利落地翻身下马，对我笑道：

“没有吓到攸儿吧？婶婶今天穿的是胡服，古时赵武灵王胡服骑射的故事攸儿一定听过的……这样子骑马出行最方便不过，只是子良他看见一次就要笑我一次……”

唔，胡服……看起来很新鲜，便于行动，在这种天气里还很保暖。看来胡人也颇有智慧，不容小觑呀。

在六叔母的指导下，我的马术愈发熟练，也和小白马更加默契了。在此之后，每当风和日丽，我就会骑马与她在城内并辔而行。我不敢快跑，她便小心地控制着马儿配合小白马的步伐，一边慢慢地走，一边指着路边的建筑给我讲故事。有那么一两次，她悄悄地带着我策马跑过宽阔平坦的铜驼街，路过正在翻修的凌云台，出了宣阳门在洛水旁奔驰，踏过落叶，卷起阵阵尘土，惊起一群群鸟雀。

我很喜欢也很珍惜这样的日子；而母亲见我与六叔母相处融洽也非常高兴，便对我们出城骑马一事睁一只眼闭一只眼。她这样对我说道：“桃符，你整日闷在府里陪我读书写字也不是个办法，男孩子终究要多出门走一走……你六叔母虽然年纪小性子活泼，办起正事来却是颇有其父先昌邑景侯之风。你跟着她，母亲很放心。”

我也是这样想的。六叔母的马术好，知道的事情多，又爱说笑，每次和她出去我都收获颇丰。

然而今天却出了一桩意外。午时左右，当我们在城北的华林园附近试着挥鞭拍马时，突然看见满脸潮红的六叔父手提着酒壶摇摇晃晃地走到了路中央，吓得我们赶快勒紧了缰绳，双双下马迎了上去。六叔母一个箭步上前扶住了他，他却顺势倒在了她身上，握住酒壶的手松了开来，酒壶“当啷”一声落地，洒落一地酒香。

我刚想上前帮忙，却被六叔母抬手制止。只见六叔父将下颌抵在她的肩上，吐出一团团酒气：“阿玖……”

六叔母沉默着，试图扶他站起来，却不想被他伸手抱住了脖子，窘得她当街羞红了脸。而六叔父还在说着醉话：“安世要做父亲了，二妹妹要嫁到杜家去了，连羊家的稚舒都要娶裴家的女儿为妻了……阿玖，我要你用那块澄泥砚帮我磨墨，陪我写字……”说着，他把脸埋在六叔母的颈窝蹭了蹭，像是在撒娇。“然后，呃……”

他打了个大大的酒嗝，熏得我在一旁用衣袖掩住了鼻子。

而六叔母似乎也终于忍不住了。她费力地把六叔父的手从自己脖子上拿了下来，扶住他站好：“子良你醉了……我们回家去。”她又冲着气喘吁吁跑上来的几个侍从吼了几句，柳眉倒竖：“你们几个怎么办的差事！还不快去找了马车来，把侯爷送回府！”

一阵忙乱过后，她同六叔父一起离开了，留下两个身高近八尺、一脸严肃的侍从牵了小白马送我回去。我想要他们陪着我骑马去郊外玩，他们却异口同声地拒绝了：“小人乃是先昌邑侯留给夫人的人，只听从夫人一人的吩咐。恕难从命。望公子海涵。”

哎……真扫兴。

我想着想着，不觉马儿已经走到了武库附近。忽然，我听见有两个熟悉的声音同时问道：

“桃符（攸儿）？”

啊……是二叔父和叔子舅舅。他们两个怎么在这里遇上的？

我赶紧跳下马来向他们见礼。一身皂色官服、外罩黑色羔裘的叔子舅舅饶有兴味地打量了一阵我身上穿着的轻裘，似是想起了什么，看起来很开心。然而接着他就拱了手向二叔父辞别：

“大都督，陛下还在宫中等着与中护军及裴季彦一同讨论诗文，且命下官随侍。羊祜先行告退。”

临走的时候，他在我面前停了停，帮我把裘衣整理好，又揉了揉我的头发。

二叔父背着手，望着叔子舅舅远去的背影沉默不语。过了一会儿他摇了摇头，低低地笑了一声，牵起了我的手。

“桃符来，叔父带你去一个地方。”

他命六叔母留下的两名侍从回新府去给母亲带信，并把小白马送回去。我有些舍不得马，可他说要去的地方有一点远，如今天气又冷，为了不生病还是坐马车的好。

于是我们坐在一辆宽大的马车里面，摇摇晃晃地向城西而行。马车里虽然放了暖炉，可还是有一些凉。我悄悄地蹭到二叔父身边取暖，他愣了一愣，接着伸了手臂一把将我抱在怀里，稳稳地座在膝头。他的语气里有一丝责备：

“桃符，今日天凉，你怎的也不多穿些衣服，还在外面骑着马乱跑？”

然而不等我回答，他却又咕哝了一句：“……怎么和我小时候一样调皮。”

我憋住笑，装作什么都没听到的样子往他怀里窝了窝。他察觉到我的动作，低低笑了两声，接着把我抱得更紧了些，双目微阖，不再说话。

二叔父的怀里温暖又舒服，不知不觉间我就睡着了。待他叫醒我的时候，我们已经到达了西郊；他带着我下了车，在一块墓碑前停了下来。

碑前已经跪坐了一人：他头戴风帽，身披一件墨色透着银白藻纹的织锦斗篷，背对着我们，看不到面容。二叔父牵着我的手，径直走到那人身边站定；那人似乎听到了我们的脚步声，却并没有转过头来，而是轻轻地开了口，笃定地说道：“大都督，您也来了。”

说着他便要起身见礼。听得这个熟悉的声音，我忍不住上前一步，扶了他起来。大概因为在冰凉的地面上跪坐久了，钟叔父站起来的时候身形微微晃了晃，脸色有些苍白。站定之后他咳了两声，点头向我温言道：“多谢攸公子。”

呜……他叫我“攸公子”。什么时候我们叔侄两个已经这样生疏了？

我默默地回到二叔父右手边站好。二叔父低了头盯着那墓碑，默声不语；再开口时，他的声音里满是沧桑：“士季你果然在这里……是了，今日乃是兰石兄的周年忌日。原来他也走了这么久了。”

我探头望去，看见碑上用工整的隶书刻了这样几个字：“显考魏太常阳乡元侯讳嘏之墓碑”。

听得二叔父的话，刚刚跪坐在碑前的钟叔父亦轻语了几句。“巳时左右会刚刚到这里时，看见了阿袛。他就比桃符高了那么一点点，也是一身重孝，身子单薄得很……”他一面比划着“阿袛”的身高，一面继续说道：“阿袛说傅家已经选好了吉日，过段时间他就会迁了兰石的灵柩回北地去，在故里守完余下的孝期。”

二叔父长叹了一声，接着说起了其他的事情。

“阿袛纯孝，兰石在天有灵，定会觉得欣慰。……士季啊，话说这些日子我总会梦见那一年在许昌……彼时兄长病危，是兰石派了最快的马给我送信，叫我赶快到许昌去见最后一面。

“侍从带着我进了军帐时，我看见兄长躺在榻上，头上缠了一圈圈的布条遮住了左眼，血还在不断地从下面渗出来。你与兰石跪在榻前，不言不语。

“兄长见我进来，强撑着起了身。他请兰石暂避，单单留下了你同我一起。他嘱托了很多很多，你也记得的……最后他托起我的手，执起你的手交到了我的手里，又覆上了自己的右手。他紧紧地盯住我的眼睛，郑重了语气托付道……”

“子上，不要再说了。”钟叔父忽地开口打断了二叔父的回忆。

二叔父仿佛终于回过了神，却继续怀念起了父亲：“兄长他，知道很多我不知道的事情……他走了之后，我真的很害怕。我每个日夜都无法忘记他的殷殷嘱咐，无法忘记他看着你我的眼神。多亏了你和兰石的筹划，我从许昌回洛阳这一路才如此平顺。……兄长走了，兰石他也走了，空留我们在这里挥泪怀念。”

他转脸望向钟叔父，目光炯炯：“有时觉得，我比士季年长，真是一件幸事。”

钟叔父挑眉，深深地望了一脸微笑的二叔父一眼，脸色微微发红。他转过头去，俯身轻轻抚摸墓碑上的铭文，低声说道：“……自许昌回来后，兰石兄便劝我‘慎哉慎哉’。这话与家兄说我的简直一模一样。”他直起身子，望向远方的某处继续喃喃低语，“家兄暂且不提，兰石确实一直待我如亲弟一般。可是交情归交情，他们都不懂啊……我这个性子哪里那么容易就改了？况且我自己并没觉得这样有什么不好。……从前我曾与兰石谈论才性同异，他论‘同’，我论‘合’，听着近似却不尽相同。私下争论时他说不过我，却也不生气，只托了我整理好《四本论》用于传世，还说后世的智者自会有分辨。”

他摇了摇头，声音里带了一丝不甘，斗篷下的双手好像也握成了拳头。“若辅嗣还在……”

提到“辅嗣”这个名字后，两人都沉默了下来。接着，二叔父干笑了一声，继续说起“才性同异”的话题。

“……说到才性‘同’，那羊叔子不就是最好的例子？‘博学能文，清廉正直’……我今日才见过他，此时又听得士季你这番话，不由让人想象起若你是羊叔子那般性格，又会是什么样。”

听到二叔父提起叔子舅舅，钟叔父的眼神凌厉了起来，脸上浮现出一丝不服气的神色。“羊叔子是羊叔子，我是我。不要把我俩相提并论。”他理了理斗篷，接着悠悠地说道：“叔子啊……自打他上次教训羊稚舒被我无意中撞到后，便总是躲着我走。之后每次见他，他都像一碗温吞水一样，喝不得倒不得，让人烦躁得很。”

二叔父尴尬地咳了一声。“士季，桃符还在呢。叔子好歹是他舅舅。你俩同为天子近臣，另外看在大嫂的份儿上……同他亲近些。没有坏处。”

这时一阵冷风吹过，我不由得打了个喷嚏。钟叔父一愣，接着摘了自己头上的风帽给我戴上，又撩了斗篷把我裹在了里面。

我悄悄地伸手，一边揪着斗篷边缘的风毛玩儿，一边竖起耳朵继续偷听他们讲话。可是郊外的风似乎越来越大了，风声渐渐淹没了他们说话的声音。我只来得及抓住几个破碎的词，比如“文钦”“贾长史”“孙綝”“家母”什么的，然而并拼不出他们讲的完整内容。

我待得有些闷了，便自行掀开斗篷溜了出去，抬头却看见天气居然变得阴沉了起来。过了一阵，风渐渐地小了，有细碎的雪花从天空纷纷掉落。

哇……洛阳的初雪！

我开心地旋转跳跃，向天空伸出手，看雪花在我的掌心融化。再抬眼时，我却看到刚刚在喁喁低语的两人不知何时已站得格外的近。二叔父舒展了长臂，轻轻地环住身边人的肩；钟叔父的身子僵硬了片刻，然而接着他微微偏了头，靠在二叔父的肩上，头上戴的幅巾歪向了一边。片片雪花落在他们二人的发间，落在深色的外衣上，落在他们身前的墓碑上；我默默地注视着这一幕，天地间仿佛一下子安静了下来。

嗯……这是不是也算炎哥说的“非礼勿视”？

可是他们两个这样站着，看起来明明就很和谐温馨呀。

  


正胡思乱想着，我们的身后忽然传来了一阵激烈的马蹄声。来人在马背上高声喊着：“大都督府急报——”

二叔父猛地上前一步，问那刚刚翻身下马的侍从：“府中何事？”

那侍从跪伏在地，恭谨地禀报道：“大公子夫人要生产了！”

“什么！这么早！”二叔父一声惊呼。“大公子可在府中陪着？”

“在！夫人已经安排妥当，羊夫人也来府中帮忙了。”

二叔父与钟叔父对视了一瞬，又望了我一眼，目光中满是焦急。

最后，钟叔父打破了沉默。“大都督可带着攸公子先行回府。改日会当登门拜访，届时可共商未尽之事。”

他俯身向我们一揖，头也不回地离开了。二叔父目送他渐渐走远，接着将我一把抱起，大步向停在反方向的马车走去。

雪下得愈发大了。我越过二叔父的肩头，望向钟叔父离去的方向，看他的脚印被纷纷扬扬落下的雪花覆盖，了无痕迹；看他的背影渐渐缩小成一个黑点，消失在天地交界。

……

  


**甘露元年 十一月十六日 洛阳 雪**

桃符还睡着，许是昨晚等得累了。抱着他回房的时候觉得他比去年又重了，个子也拔高了不少。

他睡着的样子真可爱。

作为兄长，我来帮他补上两句。

琼芝平安诞下麟儿。父亲甚喜，赐名为“轨”。

还想多写点，可是母亲刚刚托人来说琼芝醒了，命我去陪着她和阿轨。那就写到这里吧。

（未完待续）


	8. 桃符日记（8）

**甘露元年 腊月望日 洛阳 雪**

随着上个月的那场初雪，洛阳的冬天就这样悄无声息地来了。而到今天为止，我也已经与母亲在大将军府住了整整一月了。

阿轨出生的那一天，二叔母因为体力不支忽然晕倒。彼时大嫂尚在产房之中，府中两位主母同时倒下，且是让众人好一阵手忙脚乱。

我从未见过二叔母如此虚弱的样子。她醒来后便一直握着母亲的手，请求母亲留在大将军府帮助她撑过接下来的几个月。

母亲答应了。于是我也跟着她一起暂时搬回了原来的院子住。

住回旧院子的这些日子里，我总是不断地回忆起旧事，也不断地见到一些熟悉的人。初回来的时候，二叔父来看过我一次，当着母亲的面细细地问了我回来这里吃住是否习惯。

我对他说：一切安好。

他沉默着看了我许久，最后只是背着手离开了，没有再问其他的事情。后来，他派人送了很多东西到我们暂住的院子里，堆得屋子里几乎放不下了。

母亲看了，只是摇头。她从二叔父送来的东西里挑了几样颜色素淡的留了下来，接着便吩咐下人将其余的都送到炎哥和大嫂的院子里去。

其实对我来说，生活没有太大的变化。读书闲暇的时候，我会跑去找炎哥，可是他最近做了“散骑常侍”，要经常去宫中，我并没有太多机会见到他。更多的时候，我喜欢和母亲一起去大嫂那里看看阿轨，同时陪着二叔母和大嫂说话。

阿轨是个很可爱的孩子。每次见到他的时候，他或是在锦被中安静地睡着，或是睁了眼睛冲着大家笑，从来都不哭闹。他的小拳头总是紧紧地握着，拇指被其余四根手指包在里面，裹得牢牢的；而当我用指尖触摸他的手掌，在小手心里轻轻地来回转动时，他的手就会紧紧抓住我的手，有趣极了。

二叔母瞧我和阿轨玩得开心，似乎很高兴：“叔侄连心，这样甚好。”

她默了默，转向母亲说道：“阿轨这样听话，倒是像极了桃符小的时候，不像阿炎，调皮得不得了。……父亲命我把他抱给姐姐的时候，他也就是这样一点点大……”

她话说到半途，猛然发现我还在一边逗弄着阿轨玩闹，惊慌地捂住了嘴巴。

母亲伸手，拉住她的衣袖：“桃符都知道了。”

二叔母一脸难以置信：“姐姐……！”

母亲摇头，低声道：“桃符是个聪明的孩子。”

我装作没听见她们的谈话，抬眸一笑。她们见我一脸无辜相，也跟着笑了起来。

时间总是过得很快，给阿轨办满月酒的日子一转眼就要到了。

在我的感觉中，这个冬天仿佛比父亲去世那年的冬天更加冷。昨天夜里，洛阳再次迎来了一场鹅毛大雪，直到今天早上依旧有雪花纷纷扬扬地从天空飘落，将花园里光秃秃的树干和枝丫都覆盖上了一层白色。

好漂亮的雪！

我悄悄地起床披衣，趁着守夜的小丫鬟打盹的时候翻了窗子出去，自己在园子里堆了个雪人。

哎~可惜稚舒舅舅和炎哥都不在，没有人陪我玩雪。

我捡起两个石子作为雪人的眼睛，又插了两根树枝作为它的手臂。只是这雪人……怎么瞧怎么觉得太过圆润了一点。

说起玩雪来，稚舒舅舅才是一把好手。

记得我七岁生日那天，洛阳也下了一场大雪。彼时，稚舒舅舅来家中道贺，他见到炎哥被二叔父叫去问话，便拉着我跑进了花园，我们一起在最大的那棵树下堆了三个大小不一的雪人。

他指着最小最圆的那个雪人，笑嘻嘻地对我说：“这个是桃符！来看看像不像？”

……不像。我哪里有那么胖！

我气鼓鼓地望着他以示抗议。他却拍了拍手上的雪，三步并作两步地跑到了围墙根，伸手抓起一把稻草盖在小雪人左边那个高大雪人的头上，又在雪人的脸上画了一条横线作为嘴巴。

那雪人的表情一下子就严肃了起来。

“然后这个是阿炎……”说着，他摘下头上戴的风帽，端正地戴在右边那个稍小一点的雪人头上，颇为沾沾自喜地说：“至于这个最漂亮的嘛，当然就是你舅舅我咯~”

当他正捧腹狂笑时，忽然从回廊的方向飞来了一个雪团，正打在他的脸上。

他抹了一把脸上的雪，大吼了一声炎哥的名字，回身向着正抬脚回屋的那个人跳了过去。

炎哥躲避不及，被他从身后拉开了衣领，塞进了一大把雪。

我在一旁摇头不止：哎呀呀，看着就感觉好冷啊。

我远远地听见稚舒舅舅的嬉笑：“阿炎别跑啊，你再跑我就去告诉安东将军，说你前些日子得了他那位裴司马夸赞的文章其实是我帮你改的……”

炎哥立刻停了脚步。稚舒舅舅慢悠悠地走上前去，突然从身后抱住他的腰身开始呵痒，却又被他反手糊了一脸的雪。

我目送他们两人追打着跑远，看了看回廊上正努力憋住笑的两位荀家表哥，又看了看那三个风格各异的雪人，也忍不住笑了出来。

总角之交，少小之恩，真的很美好啊。

我堆好雪人起身，忽然借着眼角的余光瞥见身后远远地站了一个陌生的身影。

……嗯？

我不欲惊动他人，便悄悄地转身，悄悄地向他靠近。他似乎瞧着我堆的雪人出了神，所以并没有察觉到我的动作。当我走近时，我终于看清楚那是个和我年纪相仿的孩子：他穿了厚厚的裘衣，全身上下裹得严严实实，只露一双眼睛在外；他的头上、身上落满了雪，应该是在这里站了许久。

我本应开口问他的名字，然而话到嘴边却成了这样一句：“你站在这里……不冷吗？”

他听见我的声音，眼睛蓦地睁大了，像只受惊的兔子一样躲到了树后。

我叹了一口气：“现在还下着雪，站久了会受凉的。……回房吧。”

说着，我向他伸出手，表明我并没有要伤害他的意思。

他听见我的话，慢慢地从树后绕了出来。他一瞬不瞬地看着我，缓缓地拉下了遮住口鼻的围巾，露出一张和炎哥有几分相像的脸。

我悚然一惊，他却慢慢地开了口：“你是攸堂兄。我见过你，我记得你。”

在这大将军府里，能称我为“堂兄”的，只有那一个孩子了。

“阿兆？”我小心翼翼地问道。

他的眼睛再次睁大了，满眼都是欣喜。“嗯，是我。我是阿兆。”

我却猛然想起母亲从前说的话：“……阿兆自小体弱多病，所以一直不怎么出来见人的。”

我忙不迭地拉着他进了屋，不小心吵醒了守夜的丫鬟。

小丫鬟见我带了个裹得严严实实的人进来，惊得张嘴就要叫人。我忙捂住她嘴，吩咐道：“阿兆不是外人，还不快去拿火盆来。”

我等了许久，终于等来了火盆，还有从面上看不出喜怒的母亲。

“出去玩雪了？”母亲的语气很平静，也听不出喜怒，却让我没来由的有些心惊。

不管怎样，先认错要紧！

“……嗯。孩儿知错了。”

母亲似笑非笑地瞧了我一眼：“桃符，母亲未曾说你有错，认错做什么。”

……可你刚才的模样真的很可怕啊！

我至今未忘记那次偷着出去骑马回来后被母亲训斥的恐惧。

阿兆瞧了瞧我，又看了看母亲，突然开口道：“大伯母，是我拉着攸堂兄出去玩雪的。你要训斥，便训斥我罢。”

母亲听见阿兆说话，沉默了半晌，随即摇了摇头：“你们两个，贪玩也要看看情况。如今天寒，若是受凉生了病，担心的还不是我们做娘的。”

我与阿兆异口同声道：“阿攸（兆）知错了，谨受母亲（伯母）教诲。”

母亲看了看我和阿兆牵在一起的手，闭上了眼睛。等她再次睁眼望向我们时，目光已然温和了许多。

她带着丫鬟走了出去，留下我与阿兆两人围着火盆取暖。

阿兆并不是个话多的孩子。我很想知道他这些年在府中的生活，最近读了什么书，还有……他在何处见过了我。

可我不敢问。毕竟，我与他初次见面，问这些问题似乎有些唐突了。

我瞧着窗外的细雪，刚想对他感叹这一年的天气时，他却像是看出了我心中的疑问一般，忽然开了口：

“我一直在东边的院子住。母亲为我请了最好的大夫为我调养身体，平日基本不许我出门见生人。”他伸出双手，在火盆上方缓缓地翻转取暖，“我年纪小，还没有读什么书，也不曾出过远门。然而我听大哥说过，攸堂兄在我这个年纪早已启了蒙，还和祖父一起……去过了战场。”

他拉过我的手，用指尖在我的手心轻轻地写了“寿春”两个字。

“寿春。是这个地方，对吗？”

“……”我不知所措地点了点头，一时不知该说些什么好。

我瞧着阿兆苍白的脸，似乎明白了我目前拥有的、看似平常的事物，却是我的亲弟弟可望不可及的。

他见我点头默认，微微一笑。他笑起来的样子也和炎哥有几分相似，只是嘴角多了一个酒涡，甚是可爱。

他放在我手心的指尖还没收回去，于是我拉住他的手，郑重承诺道：“待我回头去请示了母亲和叔母，只要我在这府里一日，我便会常常去找你玩。”

他笑得更开心了：“好啊。”

我们在屋里围着火盆吃着糕点，谈了很久很久，直到二叔母带着丫鬟亲自上门，把他接了回去。说来也是奇怪，明明只是初次见面，我却忍不住想把自己的所有都与他分享一遍。

临走的时候，我把心爱的那支狼毫笔塞到了他的手里：“过些日子，我就去东院陪你一同习字。”

他一手被二叔母牵着，另一手紧紧地攥住那支笔，重重地向我点了点头。

我望着他与二叔母离去的背影，没来由地有些惆怅。

那么，再去看看阿轨吧？

当我路过母亲住的房间时，却听见了她满含怒意的声音。

“稚舒，你可知道自己说的是什么话？”

我躲在门口，悄悄地听着屋里的动静。

果然是稚舒舅舅的声音。“知道啊，堂姐可是要我再重复一遍？那好，我——不——想——与——裴——三——娘——成——婚——”

哎呀呀，居然还拖长了声调。

良久，屋内才响起了另一个声音：“阿姊。你消消气，我来劝劝稚舒罢。”

……啊，叔子舅舅也在。看来事情有点严重了。

母亲似乎回了里间，于是我只听到叔子舅舅平静的声音：“稚舒，你对和裴家联姻一事一直推三阻四，可是觉得裴姑娘不好？”

稚舒舅舅忙道：“没有，没有。她很好，好得很。我见了画像，她和她三弟一样好看，嗯，好看。”

叔子舅舅忽地转了个语气：“既然觉得好，那就乖乖应下。何必从家里逃出来，摔得鼻青脸肿，还惹叔母和姐姐不高兴。”

屋内沉默了良久。忽然，叔子舅舅又道：“你闹出这样的动静，是准备悔了这门婚事么？”

稚舒舅舅委屈道：“我不想，我没有……我只是……”

“阿琇。”叔子舅舅的语气可以说是十分严肃，“你可是另有了中意的姑娘？”

“没有。”

“真的没有？”

“真的没有中意的姑娘。真的。”

不知是不是我的错觉，稚舒舅舅好像特意咬重了“姑娘”二字。

“……我姑且信了你罢。现在，乖乖地去向姐姐认个错，回去好好地安慰一下叔母。待过了年，就把人迎进门吧。”

我听见接近大门的脚步声，迅速地躲在了回廊的柱子后面。

叔子舅舅一边抬脚往门外走，一边对着屋里说道：“阿琇。想一想你我的姓氏……好好想一想吧。……另外，这门婚事表面上是裴家先有意，事实上多少也有那两位牵线搭桥的功劳在。看在姻亲的份上，还是莫要下了他们的面子罢。”

我咀嚼着他们方才的对话，感觉稚舒舅舅似乎并不想和那位裴姑娘成婚。

成婚……是那般可怕的事情吗？

“桃符？”

身后传来的声音让我猛然从沉思中回过了神。我慢慢地转过身去，看见稚舒舅舅站在我身后，满脸惊讶。

“舅舅！”

我装作自己只是偶然路过这里，拉过他的手穿过回廊，向花园走去。不知是不是我的错觉，我感到他比从前清减了不少，一张娃娃脸瘦削了下来，颧骨处有一块惹眼的淤青。

看上去很痛啊……

我想起叔子舅舅对他的责怪，知趣地没有提起这一茬。这时，我们走到了花园。我得意地将自己堆的雪人指给他看；他只是沉默着，手指在那雪人的脸上流连。他今日披了一件白狐裘，面色又是极苍白的，整个人好似要融进这纷纷扬扬的雪中一般，煞是落寞。

我忍不住开口问道：“舅舅。”

“嗯？桃符有事吗？”

我想了又想，犹豫着开了口：“你可是真的……有了意中人？”

他蹲下身来，与我四目对视：“你都听到了？”

“……嗯。”

“我就说嘛，你好端端的为何问我这个……”他嘀咕了一句，眼睛转了转，“方才在屋里，我骗了堂兄。”

我惊讶地吸了一口气。那就是……有？

他伸出一根手指，轻轻地贴在我的嘴唇上，做了一个“嘘”的手势：“这是我们的秘密，不要告诉别人哟。”

我缓了一口气，点了点头。他却转过头去，盯着那雪人瞧了半晌，悠悠地叹道：“可惜啊，他在很高很遥远的地方。我大概这辈子也没可能和他在一起了。”

“哎？为什么没可能？”

他的语气微微带了点自嘲：“你阿琇舅舅我啊，没那么好的福气呗。”

空气突然沉默。于是我用自己的问题打破了沉默。

“那，这个人，是什么样的人呢？”

他挑眉，讶异道：“这很重要吗？”

我点点头：“很重要。”我的好奇心已经压抑不住了！

“你一个小孩子，为什么问这么多问题……”

他盯着我的脸，像是想从我的表情中探究出什么一样。不等我张口说抱歉，他便伸手捏了捏我的脸颊：“算啦，我和你计较什么……总归，那是我配不上的人咯。”

……听起来有点酸酸的，还有点讽刺。

哎，也不知道是哪一家的姑娘，让他这般挂心又伤心。

我把稚舒舅舅送到了府门口，远远地望着他坐的马车在远处消失成一个黑点。当我转过身去想回房休息时，身后忽然伸过来一双微凉的手，捂住了我的双眼。

“猜猜我是谁——”熟悉的触感，熟悉的声音，熟悉的开场白。

“不知道——”

炎哥，我真是懒得揭穿你哦。

“桃符变笨啦，居然猜不出是你哥哥我。”炎哥收回手，绕到我身前来将我一把抱起，还装模作样地掂了掂，“脑子变笨了，身体长胖了，我可说你什么好呢。”

“是是是……”对对对，你说的都对。

我别过脸去，不想理他。前些日子失约的事，从背后吓人的事，一笔一笔我全都记着呢！

他见我像是在赌气，便轻轻地把我放了下来，牵起我的手向府内走去。他似乎刚刚从宫中回来，一身官袍还没有来得及换下来。他本就长得肖似二叔父，这官袍一上身，竟也多了几分气势在，有模有样。

果然成了大人做了官，就是不一样！

路过花园的时候，他似是瞧见了我堆的那个雪人，笑道：“这是你自己做的？”

我点点头，表示默认。

于是他拉着我走了过去，仔细端详着那个雪人的模样。忽然，他像是被地上的什么东西吸引住了，弯下身子捡了起来。

那是一块玉玦，通体洁白莹润，像是被人反复摩挲过。只可惜，缺了一个角，这玉玦便不再完整。玉玦上栓的穗子看着有点旧了，但可以想象出原本的颜色是何等鲜艳亮丽。  
很像稚舒舅舅的风格……

炎哥紧紧地攥着这块玉玦，喃喃道：“原来不是错觉啊……我还以为自己眼花了。”  
……哦。  
他忽然蹲下身来，双手紧紧抓住我的肩头：“桃符，阿琇……你稚舒舅舅他可曾来过将军府了？”

我本来应该点头告诉他实话的，然而我想起稚舒舅舅脸上那块淤青，莫名其妙地就不想说实话了。

于是我摇了摇头：“没有。他没有来过。”

他的双唇紧紧抿住，一双眼睛直视我的双眼，似是想要确定我是不是在说谎。

我镇定地与他对视：不想告诉你，就是不想告诉你。

良久，他叹了一口气：“罢了。……走，我们去看看你大侄子吧。”

我点点头：“好。”

在大嫂那里，我毫不意外地见到了二叔父和二叔母坐在一起。

二叔父问起炎哥在宫中的情况，两人说了一些我听不大懂的话，并没有避开我和几位女眷。我凭着自己“变笨了的”脑袋瓜，从中捕捉到了几点重要的信息：

第一，贾长史去了寿春，传来了不怎么好的消息，那里似乎又要打仗了；

第二，钟府的菖蒲夫人，也就是钟叔父的母亲病重，于是钟叔父最近一直宫中家中两边跑，陛下为此还减少了他的工作——好像他并不怎么开心；

二叔父多问了几句钟府的情况，炎哥不情不愿地回了几句，似乎他也并不怎么了解的样子。

第三，炎哥说自己在宫中一切还算顺利，多赖某位同为散骑常侍的裴姓官员照拂。

二叔父闻言便笑道：“季彦啊……前些年他在我麾下，一直与我辗转于各个战场，那些日子让人甚是怀念。如今你与他同随侍在陛下身侧，他愿意照拂你，也是正常。你受着便是了。”

我却不记得在哪里见过这位官员。不过，裴姓……？

所以说，稚舒舅舅的婚事……

我忽然觉得事情复杂了起来。

大人的世界，果然很复杂。

今天，就写到这里吧。明天一早，我要带着钟叔父送我的字帖去找阿兆。

然后开开心心地去给大侄子庆祝满月~

——————————

没什么营养的过渡章，让新人物出个场~

魏晋风骨（划重点）永流传！（手动滑稽）

因为菖蒲夫人生病所以暂时看不到士季啦，原谅我啰里啰嗦写了这么多家长里短。

这个坑的1-4暂时被我锁了，需要大修。一年前写的东西我冇眼睇啊——（说的好像现在就有眼看了似的

感谢看到这里，比心❤


End file.
